


Dari Jendela

by Imorz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Flash Fic, Murder!Irene, Twisted
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Song Minho memiliki kebiasaan yang rumit.





	Dari Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Winner dimiliki YG Entertainment. Hak Cipta Red Velvet dimiliki SM Entertainment. Song Minho dan Bae Joohyun milik Tuhan YME. Fiksi penggemar ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Ia duduk bersila.

Minho memperhatikan sesuatu. Dari persegi jendela yang terbuka lurus menuju rumah tetangganya. Di sebelahnya terdapat cangkir porselen berisi teh dan buku catatan kecil. Bilah pulpen terselip di daun telinga. Sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata.

Ibunya mengetuk. Minta tolong buka tutup kaleng selai roti, katanya. Minho ingat pagi tadi Ibunya tergopoh-gopoh membawa plastik belanjaan ukuran besar. Selai roti kali ini rasa kacang cokelat.

“Ada apa? Seleramu aneh hari ini.”

Wanita paruh baya di depannya tertawa. “Bukannya kau yang kemarin bilang bosan dengan rasa stroberi?”

Minho balas tersenyum. Pintu kembali ditutup rapat, kakinya bersila menghadap jendela.

Seseorang ke luar dari rumah tetangganya. Seorang wanita. Dengan pakaian glamor seperti hendak berpesta. Ia menyelip rambut ke belakang telinga, sisanya digerai ke belakang membuat efek gelombang yang aduhai.

Minho membuka buku catatan.

Bae Joohyun alias Irene. Hari ini menggunakan terusan biru muda. Kedua punuk bahunya dibiarkan frontal. Pergelangan tangan dilingkar gelang bling-bling, pun riasannya tak kalah borjuis. Kaki dibalut sepatu hak seperti lidi warna merah terang. Wanita itu tampak anggun, sensual sekaligus.

Minho menutup buku catatan.

Tepat ketika Joohyun dijemput seorang pria asing. Ia pria yang berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin kenalannya di tempat kerja sampingan atau kampus. Kapan-kapan Minho cari tahu.

“Minho?” Ibunya kembali masuk. “Ah, kau seperti itu lagi. Memperhatikan Joohyun setiap hari itu tidak baik, anak.”

“Aku hanya melihatnya dari sini, Ibu.”

“Aku tidak pernah mendidik seseorang menjadi penguntit sebelumnya.”

Hal ini tidak terjadi secara instan. Joohyun dengan sengaja mendatanginya, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Minho sudah tahu dari awal pekerjaan sampingan yang ia tekuni. Paras adalah kekuatannya, untuk menjerumuskan orang-orang jahat dari muka bumi. Joohyun memiliki pekerjaan mulia. Memusnahkan sampah-sampah masyarakat.

Setahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah kesepatakan. Dan kesepakatan itu terjalin hingga detik ini.

Mata Minho memang mengagumi kecantikan Joohyun, tapi jarinya menulis seluruh kejadian yang terjadi ketka orang lain tiba ke rumahnya hingga pergi. Dalam buku catatan sama sekali tidak tertulis pakaian atau benda apa yang melekat di tubuh Joohyun. Semata-mata untuk mendeskripsikan kejadian yang terjadi.

Misalnya, tadi. Joohyun memukul kencang leher pria yang menemuinya, kemudian menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Tidak ada yang melihat, hanya Minho.

“Hei, Minho. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa melihat Joohyun pergi dengan berbagai pria hampir setiap harinya?”

Minho terkekeh, menganggap pertanyaan Ibunya lucu. “Tidak apa, Ibu.”

“Tapi, Joohyun kan tunanganmu?”

“Sungguh, tidak apa, Ibu.”

Karena setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Joohyun akan datang, mencumbu, mencumbu, bercerita, mencumbu, lalu pulang ketika pagi tiba.


End file.
